A bag contains $11$ red balls, $4$ green balls, and $7$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Explanation: There are $11 + 4 + 7 = 22$ balls in the bag. There are $11$ red balls. The probability is $ \frac{11}{22} = \dfrac{1}{2}$.